Among the systems for limiting the speed of moving traffic, we can find different elements, devices and techniques. There are some actions that imply a change of the ground path of the vehicles and others that imply a modification of the cross section. The most common methods involve a change in the slope of the road by adding prefabricated elements, or “in situ” actions that require vehicles to pass them reducing their speed, but they are uncomfortable to the occupants, noisy in the environment, they produce mechanical breakdowns and they even cause accidents sometimes. Another disadvantage is that most of the protruding elements are applied equally to all types of vehicles, causing delays in response times for emergency vehicles such as fire engines, ambulances, etc.
The object of the present invention is the provision of devices for limiting the speed of moving traffic in order to minimize the inconvenience to all light vehicles that run at an appropriate speed, public transport vehicles, heavy goods vehicles and emergency service vehicles, such as fire engines and ambulances.